Battle of Wills
by AngelRays95
Summary: After the death of her sister, Lady Morgana wishes to seek revenge on Camelot by kidnapping one of Arthur's knights and using him against the Prince. But what will happen when emotions start getting in the way...?


**This is set after Series 3 and basically follows Morgana's revenge on Camelot after the death of Morgause. She decides to kidnap one of Arthur's knights and use her magic to turn him against the Prince. Guess which knight it is? ;)**

When Sir Leon woke, groggy and dazed, he found himself slumped next to a tree, his arms and legs bound tightly in chains. It took him a moment to remember the previous day – he had been walking along the outside of the castle towards the back staircase when he felt the sharp thud to the back of his head. His mind tried to grasp hold of the last memory he had, and once he finally stumbled upon the face which had peered down on him, he knew how much danger he was truly in.

'I see you are finally back amongst the living, Sir Leon.'

The knight turned to find the Prince's, and therefore his own, enemy seated on the bank, her legs crossed at the ankle and looking truly beautiful in the glorious morning sunlight seeping through the foliage. He hated to think of her as anything other than evil, but he could not deny how flawless she appeared.

'Why am I here?' he asked brusquely, deciding to show her no courtesy even though she was the King's ward... daughter. He could still hardly believe the truth, and the betrayal was only intensified by the fact that she was Arthur's sister, and not simply a close friend. Not that he could use either term to describe this _witch _now.

Morgana's lips curved into a monstrous grin, her eyes gleaming with pleasure. 'Come now, Sir Leon. We had such a civil friendship once, remember?' Her voice caressed his ears like velvet, and yet with every syllable he struggled against the sweetness of her tone, and recollected all the heinous crimes she had committed. This was not the beautiful Lady Morgana that he had once known.

'Not any more,' he replied, his voice cold and harsh. He could always rely on his detached nature to keep him from becoming vulnerable, especially where emotions were concerned.

Morgana stood, emerald fabric spilling out around her as she glided gracefully towards him. He remained still, though his heart was beating faster, and tried to focus on anything other than her face.

'Surely we can rectify that?' she whispered as she leant over him, a hand gently brushing against his cheek. He flinched, turning his gaze from her and grinding his teeth together. He would not allow himself to think of anything other than his duty – he must protect the King, the Prince and Camelot, and this woman could destroy all three.

'I would rather die,' he said, remembering the last time he had spoken these words, strangely to the same person he directed them to now.

With one swift move, she slapped him hard across the cheek and sent his head reeling back against the tree. He groaned audibly as his ears rung, and once his vision had began to clear, he was slightly unnerved to see the glimmer of tears in her eyes.

'Why do you insist on defying me? I have you bound in chains – I could kill you this very second, and yet you are determined to taunt me further. Why?'

Sir Leon sighed, knowing she was still delusional about her position in Camelot. 'I take orders from Arthur – my loyalty is with him and his knights. You fall under neither category-'

'I am his _sister!_' she cried, hands clenched into fists by her side. Her voice echoed among the trees and shook him to the core. She was distressed, and it took strength to remain so brutally cold towards her when was evidently upset. No matter what she had done, he still considered himself a gentleman, and did not like to cause a woman anguish where he could spare her feelings. However, under these circumstances...

'No, Morgana, you _were _his sister. Now he sees you as his nemesis, and he will do whatever it takes to protect the people of Camelot from your vindictive plans.'

Morgana opened her mouth to speak, but found that words failed her. How could he be so unfeeling when he had once served her so graciously? But then, she knew the answer to that question already, and sincerely regretted asking herself it in the first place.

'And therefore I must sever all ties with the people I once cared for? You have protected me on more than one occasion, Leon... _Sir _Leon. Can you really cast me aside so easily, and without so much as a seconds hesitation?'

'Yes, I can. Because I remember defying you once before, Morgana, and what you did as revenge. You slaughtered innocent people simply because we knights would not bow to your demands. Why should I feel anything other than hatred for such a person who I once thought of as-' At this Leon stopped, realising he had said far too much already. He had promised himself that he would distance himself from her as much as possible, and yet here he was, almost conveying past feeling for her. And he was certain these feelings were firmly in the past.

'As?' Morgana prompted, her voice almost hopeful at the thought of finally having an ally to help her.

Sir Leon's eyes slid upwards to her expectant face, and knew he would have to continue. 'As a woman of genuine intelligence, dignity and... beauty.' And as much as the knight did not want to admit it, he could still see that one of those qualities remained constant.

'I see,' Morgana replied, unable to hide the truly happy smile from her face. 'Thank you, Sir Leon.'

'As I said, I _did _see these attributes within you. Now, I know I was mistaken.' It had been unnecessarily harsh of him, and yet he he found himself unable to feel remorse for such a blatant insult. She had killed so many people, people he had known since his infancy, and yet here she stood, pretending as though they were still friends!

A flash of pain crossed her eyes, and he knew his punishment would be severe... and painful. He braced himself for the onslaught, expecting the brutal force of her powers to crush him with its might, and yet she remained silent, trembling slightly as she tried to keep calm.

'I-'

'Don't,' Morgana interrupted, turning her back on him as she wiped away a tear. She would not allow herself to show weakness in front of one of Arthur's men. Especially him.

Sir Leon gulped down the remaining words he wished to speak, and rested his head on his knees. No matter what she had done, she did not deserve such a comment when she was so obviously hurting.

The silence stretched on as Sir Leon waited for Morgana to speak, and Morgana waited for Sir Leon to apologise. Neither said a word, and eventually it was the snap of a branch which broke the unbearable quiet.

Both Morgana and Sir Leon turned sharply at the sound, holding their breaths as they waited for another noise. It did not come.

'An animal,' Sir Leon said as a way of explanation, but Morgana was unconvinced.

'Or Arthur's men ready to advance on me. From what you have said, it seems he also would not hesitate in killing me if he had the opportunity.'

Sir Leon shook his head, knowing Arthur would never kill her unless there was no other option. 'You don't know him as well as I thought you did, then. He doesn't hate you, Morgana – he hates what you did, and what you stand for, but he can still remember a time when you were both as close as siblings.'

'We are siblings!' Morgana yelled, feeling her blood boil inside her. She was angry and wounded by his words, and she desperately wanted to see Arthur, even though she could never imagine reconciling with him now. She had lost too much, and it was all her brother's fault.

'Untie me, and we can return to Camelot together. What other choice do you have?'

'Never.'

'Morgana, you cannot continue like this. Magic will not protect you-'

'Magic is the _only _thing protecting me, now! Do you honestly think I am foolish enough as to go with you, willingly, into the lion's den? They would tear me apart as soon as I walked through the doors, and you know it.'

'Arthur would never allow it...' Even as he said the words, he knew Arthur was still paranoid about the evils of magic, no matter how open-minded he seemed when compared with his father.

'Oh, I think Arthur would make a special exception in my case. I cannot take the risk – I will never go back to that place.'

Sir Leon sighed deeply, pulling at the chains wrapped around his wrists, but to no avail. 'And what will you do with me?'

Morgana turned to face him, that familiar grin returning – the smile of a predator about to attack its prey – and replied:

'Oh, Sir Leon. I have special plans for you.'

**Not entirely sure whether this is a One-Shot or if I can take it further. If you want to see more, then please review and I might be persuaded *hint hint* to carry on! Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
